


the pack

by captainarogers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainarogers/pseuds/captainarogers
Summary: Harry Potter is framed for murder. Wizards and werewolves have been at war for months. when will it finally end?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"They think I did it, they think I killed one of theirs." Harry put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what to do Ginny." 

Ginny looked at him, worry and sympathy on her face. "I know you didn't kill Derek. They don't know that. Isn't one of them in your class?" 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, her name is Annabeth. She's one of Scott's. What do you suggest I do?"

Ginny sat opposite him at their dining room table in Surrey. Their daughter, Lily Luna had just gone to bed, unaware of the dangers her father was facing. It was about nine in the evening. Harry was shaking a little. He knew about how werewolves got revenge. It wasn't a happy ending. 

Ginny thought for a moment. "arrange a meeting with the alpha. With Scott. Tell them. Convince them, it wasn't you. You have to tell them Harry. The rest of the pack won't stop hunting you until you give proof." 

"How?" Harry shouted angrily. "How am I supposed to give proof? Derek was already dead when I got there. I was trying to save him!"

He zoned out, remembering.....

________________________

Werewolves and wizards have been at war for months now. Harry and the Weasleys had to earn Scotts and the rest of his packs trust. It was difficult. But they managed it. Harry and the McCall pack had become allies. 

One night, one Harry could remember oh so clearly, The night he found Derek dead in the darkness of the barn that he and Harry were hiding in to ambush some enemies. the night he found Derek with the knife in his chest that went in deep. He had been firing his wand hoping to hit the running target with multiple spells, appalled and filled with grief. He stopped, and pulled it out. Poor timing, Scott and his pack came in just as Harry pulled out the silver knife. 

Scott eyed glowed red as blood, Harry looked into the eyes of the alpha, and his blood ran cold.

"Scott." Harry said. "Let me explain." 

Scott's once friendly eyes turned sinister. "I'm giving you five seconds to run." He said in a low, dangerous voice. His girlfriend, Malia had already shifted her brown eyes glowed blue, that of a werecoyote. 

Harry disapperated. He went back to the Weasley house were everyone was waiting in the dining room. When they saw Harry covered in blood, they knew something went wrong. Ron and Hermione. His best friends. As well as his wife. Comforted him all through the night. No longer allies with the McCall pack. He gripped the table he was leaning against and screamed in frustration. 


	2. Hogwarts

Every once in a while, Harry taught at Hogwarts. Mostly Defense against the dark arts. He stayed for a few days while their actual teacher went away to teach Care of magical creatures. He was currently waiting for class to start, anxiously. He knew Annabeth, Scotts beta would be here today. 

Scott and his pack had moved here from America because of her. She was a witch. But Ivermorny, the American wizarding school wouldn't allow her to be with the other students because of her lycanthropy. 

They feared she would turn and cause harm. Hogwarts was more lenient considering a werewolf was hailed a hero in 1998. 

Harry sat down at his desk going over two things, what he would say to Annabeth, and his daily lesson. His forehead beaded with sweat. He was incredibly nervous. He didn't know if Annabeth knew. 

Harry knew Annabeth loved Derek like a brother and vice versa. He also knew that werewolf packs were closer then family. Closer then mother and child. If she knew, whats to stop her from shredding him apart? 

He winced as the bell rang for class. He took a deep breath as the students began filing in. 

Annabeth was the first to walk into class. She sniffed the air, then grimaced. 

"Professor Potter." She said. "I can smell your anxiety. It's making me nauseous." 

Harry looked at her. Her eyes were red and puffy. His heart broke. He figured his arm being cut off would hurt less then the pain she was feeling. 

He gave her a kind smile. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I'm only human." 

"I'm not." Annabeth said without a trace of a smile. "I know I look awful, but something dreadful happened."

By now the students were all in their seats and Harry knew he needed to start class. 

"Annabeth. If you need to talk about it, I'm available at lunch." said Harry sincerely. 

Annabeth nodded and took her seat. 

Harry looked at the twenty something students. To the left of him was the door with a big three foot by three foot window. To the right, was three bigger windows looking out to the Quidditch field. Suddenly. There was a loud and jaw clenching scratching noise. He looked to the door. 

Someone, someone with sharp claws had drawn a spiral that Harry knew all to well. He knew Annabeth recognized it too. a spiral that werewolves used to let people know that they sought vengeance. 

The students had cringed, and some had screamed, when the sound had started now, a look of confusion crossed their faces. Including Annabeth's although Harry knew she knew what it meant. 

The revenge spiral.


	3. lunch

Harry and Annabeth were sitting across from each other in Harry's office. Annabeth was just pushing her food on her plate. The headmistress had let them eat there. She was all caught up in everything that had been going on. 

"Annabeth?" Said Harry. "I have a question, how do you not shift on the full moon? I didn't think that was even possible." 

Annabeth, but her head down, as if the question hurt her. "Derek." She sniffled. "Derek taught me. Scott helped as well. They both were taught not to shift."

She paused, "Professor? Why was the revenge spiral on the door this morning? I wrote a letter to Scott, hoping he'd know something about it." 

Harry tried to steady his breathing. He looked out the window, there was the quidditch teams practicing. he looked around at his office. He was a messy man, but somehow neat. Papers, papers he still needed to grade, were piled up at his desk, books slew all over the place. He really needed a personal assistant. 

"Did you?" Said he. "Has he written back?" 

Annabeth shook her head, and gave him a small smile. "I only sent it this morning." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Why is your heart rate up? And why do you smell anxious?" 

Harry couldn't help feeling annoyed. He wished she didn't do that so often. 

Suddenly. her brown eyes turned yellow. He knew she connected the dots. 

"Did you kill Derek?" She asked in a low dangerous voice. 

Harry never thought he'd be terrified of a sixteen year old. But then he'd never had much experience with teenage werewolves. But he became just as dangerously angry and calm. He was _not_ going to be blamed for a murder he didn't commit. 

He stared at her with a harsh look in his eye. "Listen to my heartbeat. Really listen." He leaned forward. "You know if I'm lying. I know you do.

I. Didn't. Kill. Derek." He looked straight in her eyes. "He was my friend." His voice became raw with emotion. 

Annabeth perked up and looked behind her. Curious, Harry looked too. 

Harry hadn't even heard the door open. He hadn't seen anyone come in. But there was a person in the room with them. One with piercing brown eyes. Scott McCall. Glaring at Harry. 

"You heart rate is slow. Your emotions are high, with grief. But I've had a lot of experience with liars who knew how to act." 

Annabeth looked at her alpha. 

"Annabeth." Said Scott. He offered her his hand. "We're leaving."

Annabeth looked uncertain. She looked back at Harry. 

Scott Flashed his red eyes at her. "NOW ANNABETH!" 

Harry knew she was too loyal to Scott to stay. He was right. Annabeth took his hand. 

Harry breathed heavily. He was lucky Scott hadn't ripped him apart. Harry knew he wouldn't, from the stories he'd heard about Scott. 

One of the biggest stories was how Scott refused to kill his enemies. Even when it was justified. He had really liked that about Scott and knew he'd be a good ally.

He slumped backward in his chair and glared at the door Scott and his beta had just walked out of.

Harry was furious. He knew were Scott was coming from. But that didn't stop Harry from being angry. He just needed to find a way to get Scott to trust him. It must've not been easy for Scott being betrayed so many times. That's were his trust issue steamed from, he rationalized. 

The bell rang. He put his head in his hands. He was starting to get a headache, and the students started piling in the classroom again. 


	4. Scott

Scott, Annabeth, Stiles, and Malia were in Derek's house. His old house anyway. Lydia was out grocery shopping. 

_Derek_. Scott's heart broke in two again for the fifth time this week. Derek. Scott hoped and prayed that he somehow survived just like the last two times, he'd been presumed dead, but somehow, Scott knew he was gone for good. Malia looked at him with worry in her eyes. 

"Scott?' She said. "Are you okay?" They were in their bedroom with yellow wallpaper with beautiful paintings of flowers and sunsets.

He didn't feel like talking. He gave her a small smile. "I'm okay." He squeezed her hand. "How's Annabeth?" 

"Upset," said Stiles, a skinny human with dark hair and eyes. He was handsome in a skater boy/ nerdy way. He walked into the room. "She hasn't said a word since you brought her back." 

Scott sighed. "I thought it'd be different here. Less prejudice. I don't know if I should trust Harry. I can't make that mistake again."

"Peter and Gerard really messed you up huh?" Stiles said without humor. "I don't blame you, buddy."

Scott Shook his head. "I'm trying to protect Annabeth. I need to protect her. Especially after what happened..." 

Stiles and Malia stayed silent. They knew what happened. It was horrific. 

Annabeth's family had died in a fire, much like Derek's. Save for the whole locking her family up and burning them alive. That was Derek's tragedy. His family had been burned alive because of a psychotic woman who knew of their lycanthropy.

Maybe that's why they got along so well. Scott thought. Because they both knew tragedy from a young age. Scott would have turned the whole family if it meant keeping them alive, but Annabeth, when he had gotten there, was the only one still breathing. Alive, but burned. He bit her, and she turned. his third beta. 

Stiles sat down beside Malia. "What do you want to do about Harry?"

"I don't know." Said Scott quietly. "I don't even know what happened to Derek's body."

Malia furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a good question." 

After Harry had left that night. There was a bright light that had blinded them all. Scott remembered shouting in alarm as he covered his eyes. When the bright spots from his eyes had faded. Derek was gone. Grief and anger tore through him. 

"Did anyone see who took his body?" Scott shouted. 

Lydia Martin, a red-headed banshee, and Stiles' girlfriend shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"Scott!, Scott!" Stiles shook Scott's shoulders, bringing him back to the present. "Are you okay man?" 

Scott rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, just zoned out." 

"Scott?" Annabeth said coming into the room. "Why can't we trust Harry?" 

Malia and Stiles looked at him. Scott sighed. "Annabeth, Come here." He patted the space next to him. "I'm going to tell you a story... "

Annabeth put her head on Scott's shoulder. "That's why you can't trust Harry? Because of people like Gerard and Peter ?"

Scott shook his head sadly. "Yes. They betrayed me. Peter at least is a better person. You don't want to know what happened to Gerard. I don't want to lose you, I've lost too many people." 

Stiles sighed. "Well, that's enough feelings for me today so I'm gonna order some pizza." He awkwardly snapped his fingers. 

Annabeth perked up. "I'll make the salad!" 

Scott and Malia laughed. 

"Come on you cute little wolf." Said Stiles and Annabeth followed him out. 

Malia turned to Scott. "In all seriousness. We're really not going to trust Harry?"

Scott stayed silent for a moment. "Not until we can be absolutely sure we can. That what he says is true and he didn't kill Derek." 

Scott knew Malia trusted him enough to not question. He also knew she was doubting that Harry did kill Derek, so was he, but until they had proof, Harry Potter was not welcome in his pack. 


	5. A traitor comes to visit

Scott, Annabeth, Stiles, and Malia were in Derek's house. His old house anyway. Lydia was out grocery shopping. 

_Derek_. Scott's heart broke in two again for the fifth time this week. Derek. Scott hoped and prayed that he somehow survived just like the last two times, he'd been presumed dead, but somehow, Scott knew he was gone for good. Malia looked at him with worry in her eyes. 

"Scott?' She said. "Are you okay?" They were in their bedroom with yellow wallpaper with beautiful paintings of flowers and sunsets.

He didn't feel like talking. He gave her a small smile. "I'm okay." He squeezed her hand. "How's Annabeth?" 

"Upset," said Stiles, a skinny human with dark hair and eyes. He was handsome in a skater boy/ nerdy way. He walked into the room. "She hasn't said a word since you brought her back." 

Scott sighed. "I thought it'd be different here. Less prejudice. I don't know if I should trust Harry. I can't make that mistake again."

"Peter and Gerard really messed you up huh?" Stiles said without humor. "I don't blame you, buddy."

Scott Shook his head. "I'm trying to protect Annabeth. I need to protect her. Especially after what happened..." 

Stiles and Malia stayed silent. They knew what happened. It was horrific. 

Annabeth's family had died in a fire, much like Derek's. Save for the whole locking her family up and burning them alive. That was Derek's tragedy. His family had been burned alive because of a psychotic woman who knew of their lycanthropy.

Maybe that's why they got along so well. Scott thought. Because they both knew tragedy from a young age. Scott would have turned the whole family if it meant keeping them alive, but Annabeth, when he had gotten there, was the only one still breathing. Alive, but burned. He bit her, and she turned. his third beta. 

Stiles sat down beside Malia. "What do you want to do about Harry?"

"I don't know." Said Scott quietly. "I don't even know what happened to Derek's body."

Malia furrowed her eyebrows. "That's a good question." 

After Harry had left that night. There was a bright light that had blinded them all. Scott remembered shouting in alarm as he covered his eyes. When the bright spots from his eyes had faded. Derek was gone. Grief and anger tore through him. 

"Did anyone see who took his body?" Scott shouted. 

Lydia Martin, a red-headed banshee, and Stiles' girlfriend shook her head. "No, I'm sorry." She whispered. 

"Scott!, Scott!" Stiles shook Scott's shoulders, bringing him back to the present. "Are you okay man?" 

Scott rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, just zoned out." 

"Scott?" Annabeth said coming into the room. "Why can't we trust Harry?" 

Malia and Stiles looked at him. Scott sighed. "Annabeth, Come here." He patted the space next to him. "I'm going to tell you a story... "

Annabeth put her head on Scott's shoulder. "That's why you can't trust Harry? Because of people like Gerard and Peter ?"

Scott shook his head sadly. "Yes. They betrayed me. Peter at least is a better person. You don't want to know what happened to Gerard. I don't want to lose you, I've lost too many people." 

Stiles sighed. "Well, that's enough feelings for me today so I'm gonna order some pizza." He awkwardly snapped his fingers. 

Annabeth perked up. "I'll make the salad!" 

Scott and Malia laughed. 

"Come on you cute little wolf." Said Stiles and Annabeth followed him out. 

Malia turned to Scott. "In all seriousness. We're really not going to trust Harry?"

Scott stayed silent for a moment. "Not until we can be absolutely sure we can. That what he says is true and he didn't kill Derek." 

Scott knew Malia trusted him enough to not question. He also knew she was doubting that Harry did kill Derek, so was he, but until they had proof, Harry Potter was not welcome in his pack. 


	6. the memory

Scott stepped toward Ginny. "We have a lot to talk about? Your husband_ killed_ Derek."

Ginny stepped forward and looked into Scott's eyes. "Is he really dead though?" she whispered. 

Scott listened to her heartbeat. It was slow and steady. He felt like she was testing him. "What do you mean?" 

Annabeth, Malia, Lydia, and Stiles watched the two of them, having this tense conversation. 

"She means," Said Lydia, "Harry didn't kill Derek did he?" 

"Listen to the banshee." Said Ginny slowly. "Harry is a lot like you Scott."

Scott scoffed. If Harry was like him, he would have come himself. Not hiding like a coward.

"Harry couldn't come today," Ginny said as if reading Scott's thoughts. "He's still teaching at Hogwarts you know."

She smiled kindly to Annabeth, "Where you should be." 

Annabeth shrank closer to Stiles.

"Do you really think I'd trust you, or anyone that has to do with you, with her?" Scott snarled. "I'd rather have Peter Hale than you." 

Ginny sighed and looked at his pack. "Peter Hale? You mean the wolf that has tried to kill you repeatedly with no remorse? The one who put all of you, excluding Annabeth and Stiles on a hit list that almost killed all of you? You'd rather him. A known murderer, a sociopath, to take care of this young wolf, who we both love so much?" 

"I bet Scott loves her more than you," Stiles said with his arms crossed. "And why would we trust you?"

"Yeah." Said Scott. "Give me a good reason." 

"I can do you one better." Ginny pulled out a small greyish statue of what looked like a bowl. "I can show you." 

Malia and Lydia looked curiously at the bowl.

"Is that a pensieve?" said Annabeth in amazement. Scott looked at her.

"What's a pensieve?" He asked.

"Think of it as a room to store your memories. You put your wand to your head and you extract the memories and put them in there." Said Ginny. 

Stiles rubbed his head. "Extracting sounds painful. Is it painful?" 

Ginny laughed. "Not in the slightest. Just makes your head clearer."

She put down and said. "Engorgio!" 

The pack stepped back as the bowl became life-sized. 

Ginny took out a vial filled with a white substance that was neither gas nor liquid. 

"Wait," Malia said. "How do we know this isn't some sort of trick?" 

"I don't know Scott." Said Lydia. I feel like we need to trust her."

"Can you zone in on Derek?" Asked Annabeth eagerly. "You and Scott both said that you felt like Derek was alive. Can you zone in on him?" 

"Hold on Annabeth." Said Scott. "We said he might be alive."

"Lydia." Said Annabeth impatiently. "Can you zone in on him or not?"

Lydia sighed and pursed her lips together the way she does when she's frustrated. "I don't know." 

Annabeth pounded her fist on the dining room table and growled. 

Scott's eyes flashed red in warning. "Annabeth, calm down." He turned to Ginny. "Fine. I'll go."

"Is it safe?" Stiles said anxiously biting his nails. 

"Completely," Ginny answered. "No harm will be done to your alpha."

She turned to Scott. "I must say, Scott. You have an unusual pack. Filled with humans and werewolves alike? Never seen anything like it." 

Ginny poured the vial into the pensieve. The pack stepped closer to get a better look. Neither gas nor liquid the white substance swirled around in the bowl. 

Scott looked at it with great curiosity, "Okay. What do I do?"

"Just put your face in it." Said Ginny, she looked at Annabeth kindly. "Annabeth dear, would you like to come?" 

Scott looked at Annabeth's hands, they were shaking the way they did when she got nervous. "No." He said. "No way. If it's not safe she's not coming." 

"But It is safe." Said Ginny gently. "Memories cannot harm you or your beta." 

Scott looked at Annabeth. "Do you want to come?" 

Annabeth clenched her fists. "Yes." She said determinedly. "I may be a Ravenclaw, but I'm still brave." 

"Should've been in Gryffindor," Ginny muttered. 

Scott took a deep breath and dove in head first. Suddenly, he was beside memory Harry and Memory Derek. Annabeth and Ginny were beside Scott.

Harry and Derek were hiding in the darkness of an old barn that had been abandoned for years. They were told it was the secret meeting place of the wizards against werewolves or WAW. Scott remembered telling them that Harry and Derek needed to get an important map that would tell them where the WAW were planning to strike next. Scott remembered telling them that no one else was going to die. No one else's pack. 

Derek looked at Harry wand with curiosity. "Did you just wake one morning and decide to be a wizard? How does it work?" 

Harry chuckled. "No, in fact, I didn't even know there were such things as wizardry until a giant broke down my door and told me I was one." 

Derek laughed, then quickly stopped. "You're serious?" 

Harry nodded. "It's a long story I'd be willing to tell when this is said and done." 

Harry looked like he wanted to ask Derek something, but then apparently quickly stopped himself.

Derek was good at detecting emotions. "What's up?" 

Scott looked at Annabeth who was staring at Derek with mixed emotions. Scott could sense her biggest emotion. Grief. He looked back at Harry and Derek. 

"Is Annabeth your sister?" Harry asked. "Are you related?" 

Derek smiled. "No, she's not my sister. But she might as well be. We've been through a lot her and I." 

Harry smiled back. "You care about her." 

"A lot," Derek said.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and shouts were heard. Derek transformed into his werewolf state and Harry started firing from his wand. Scott and Annabeth shrank back. 

"They can't hurt you. It's only a memory." Said Ginny. 

Derek dodged a spell swiped at the wizard and roared, Derek flipped him over on his back and headbutted him. 

Harry was bleeding over his right eye but that didn't stop him from using the spell after spell. Harry left Derek and was going after the wizards with the map. 

The trio had no choice but to follow. 

Suddenly Derek's roar could be heard and Harry stopped chasing the wizard. Appalled. He ran back to Derek. 

"DEREK!" Harry screamed. He tried to stop the bleeding. He looked up, there was the culprit. Running. 

Harry shot his spells but none of them seemed to hit whoever it was. 

Scott couldn't sense Harry's emotions because it was only a memory. But he could see Harry's grief and horror. Harry pulled out the knife.

Harry truly didn't kill him. 

"Alright." Said Ginny quietly. "I think you know what happens next." 

She took Scott's and Annabeth's hand and suddenly they were back in the dining room. Lydia, Stiles, and Malia waiting expectantly. 

"Well?" Said Stiles. 

Scott looked at Ginny and listened to her heartbeat. 

ba boom... ba boom... ba boom...

Steady as steady can be. Scott had no choice but to believe this wasn't some kind of trick. 

Scott nodded solemnly. "It's the truth."

Ginny looked at him. "Scott. Harry really is distraught over this. Please talk to him."

Scott nodded. "Okay. I'll talk to him tomorrow." He turned to Annabeth. 

"Do you wanna go back to school?"

Annabeth took his hand. "Can I?" 

Scott smiled. "Of course." 

Annabeth's face brightened. "Yes please!" 

"Scott." Said Ginny urgently, "Talk to him now. I'm worried he might do something extreme to prove he wasn't the one to kill Derek." She paused. "I lied before. While it's true that Harry is teaching at Hogwarts at the moment. He doesn't know I'm here."

"You went behind your husbands back?" said Stiles. "Why?"

"Because I know what happened to Derek's body." Said Ginny. "I know who took it, and why. It was a certain Slytherin. I think he succeeded in bringing Derek back." 

Scott stared at her. "You knew Derek was alive this whole time?" 

"If he's alive," Said Lydia. "Then why can't I tell?"

"You're a harbinger of death Lydia." Said Ginny. "Not life. Besides, Draco has a spell cast over Derek so no enemies find him." 

The room was silent. 

Stiles chuckled. "What kind of name is Draco? Were his parents high?" 

Annabeth snickered. Even Ginny cracked a smile. 

"I don't know about Lucius and Narcissa. But Draco is a better man than his parents ever were." 

"Take me to Derek." Said Annabeth suddenly, her eyes turned yellow. "NOW!" 

"Annabeth put away your claws." Said Scott quietly. "You'll see him again I promise." 

Annabeth looked at her hands. "I can't." She whispered. "I don't know how." 

Scott heard her heartbeat rising. She was getting angry. Her hands shook. 

"Annabeth, look at me." 

Annabeth was fully transformed. Her eyes yellow, her ears and teeth pointed. She looked at him. 

"What three things cannot be long hidden?" 

Annabeth panted. "The-The sun." She groaned. "The-" 

"What's the rest Annabeth?" Said Scott calmly. "Say the rest." 

The rest of the pack except Ginny stepped forward. Malia stood in front of Ginny just in case Annabeth went out of control. Scott looked at Annabeth intensely. "What's the rest?" 

Annabeth screamed in frustration and kneeled over. 

"Annabeth?" Said Ginny fearfully. 

"The sun. The moon..." She roared. "The moon" She turned toward Ginny and roared again. 

"ANNABETH NO!" screamed Scott he jumped at her just as she jumped at Ginny. He knocked her out of the air. 

"Lydia!" Shouted Stiles. "Get Ginny out of here!" 

Lydia took Ginny's hand and together they ran upstairs. 

Scott and Malia transformed. 

Malia swiped at Annabeth, growling. Annabeth stumbled backward shattering the glass cabinet. 

Scott's eyes turned red and roared and pinned Annabeth down. "ANNABETH! TAKE CONTROL." 

Annabeth snarled back at him trying to get up. 

Scott roared in her face. cementing his place as Alpha. 

Annabeth stopped struggling. She panted her eyes turned back to brown and her face, hairless. 

"Is it over?" Said Ginny from behind the staircase. 

Annabeth was sweating. "Yes." She panted. "It's over." 

Scott turned to Ginny. "Tell Harry to meet me here. Today." 


	7. Harry

Harry was in agony emotionally. The fact that Scott didn't trust him destroyed him. He so desperately wanted Scott to trust him. Even though Scott was considerably younger than him; he felt like he needed to earn Scott's trust back. He slumped back in his rolling chair and sighed taking two fingers and pinching between his eyes to get rid of a headache he had.

The door to his classroom opened. He looked up.

"Professor Potter?" Said a timid third year hanging onto the door. "This came for you. The headmistress told me to give it to you immediately." She handed him an envelope.

Harry smiled kindly at her and took the letter. "Thank you, um..?"

"Abigail." She said softly.

"Abigail." He repeated. "Nice name."

She blushed.

Harry was always nice. Just because He'd seen so much horror in his life. It was important to him that children weren't afraid of him. They had grown up hearing about how he killed Voldemort. Not that he actually did. The stupid bastard killed himself. But he figured that might be intimidating to the younger generation.

Although he did not tolerate bullying of any kind whether that be verbally or online. Yes, he knew how to use a computer. He didn't use it often because of magic. Magic and technology just didn't mix very well.

"Goodbye, Professor Potter." Said Abigail. "I have to go back to class."

"Of course." Said Harry distracted. The letter was from Scott McCall.

He opened the letter it read.  
  
  


Hey Harry,

This is Scott. Your wife is here at the Hale house. Where me and my pack are staying. She showed us some interesting things. With something called a pensieve? Anyways. Please come by I need to talk to you about Derek. He's not dead. Annabeth said something about you having a psychic at the school? If so bring her along. We need her. We need to see where Derek is. We know who has him. I'll explain the rest when you get here. Please come.

Scott.

Harry's head spun. Derek's alive._ Derek is alive._ DEREK IS ALIVE.

Quickly, he got out of his rolling chair and put on his coat.  
Scott was waiting for the professor when he arrived at the Hale house. Harry thought he looked very mature and slightly annoyed with his arm crossed looking very... Well cross.   
Scott walked toward Harry as Harry neared him.   
Scott sighed. "Dude. Why didn't you tell me there was a memory storing bowl? That would have saved us a lot of trouble."   
Harry looked at him in confusion. Memory storing bowl?   
Ginny walked out the front door beside Scott. "Pensieve Harry I showed them the memory you gave me. Remember? The night Derek disappeared? The night you thought Derek died."   
Harry looked at her. He didn't know why but he felt angry at his wife.   
"You went behind my back," he said quietly. "Why?"   
Ginny looked at Harry sternly. "Because we need them. If we're going to stop this war we need to work together. His pack," she pointed to Scott. "And us working together is the best chance at getting Derek back and end the prejudice against werewolves. Do you know why WAW is so afraid? Because of Greyback. Remember him?"   
"Of course I-" Harry started.   
"Fenir Greyback left a scar on wizardkind. They only see evil when they think of werewolves. They don't see Remus." Said Ginny. "We need to make them see Remus." she pointed to Scott. "He can make them see Remus."  
Scott did a half smile. "Who's Remus?"   
Ginny started going inside. "I'll tell you once we get inside. It's quite chilly out."   
She was right it was September 10 and the weather was already in the sixties.   
Harry and Scott followed her inside.   
When Harry stepped through the threshold. Annabeth ran to give him a hug. But then stopped herself and looked at Scott.   
"Go ahead." Scott said.   
Annabeth cautiously stepped forward and gave Harry a hug.   
They all sat down in the dining room table. Scott and at the head. Malia and Stiles to the left and right of him. Annabeth next to Stiles, Lydia next to Malia. And Ginny next to Lydia. Which left Harry right across from Scott.   
Scott folded his fingers together. "So who's Remus?"   
"Remus was a werewolf. He was a good one." Said Harry. "Although he couldn't control his shifts like you guys can. He was a hero."   
"Good man." Ginny sighed. "People we're afraid of him because of his lycanthropy. They decided he was dangerous. He wasn't. He was kind."   
Harry noticed Stiles' leg bouncing up and down at an incredibly fast pace. Stiles noticed him looking and gave him a small and sheepish smile.   
"It's a habit man." He said.  
"What?" Said Scott.   
"Nothing." Responded Harry.   
"Anyways." Said Lydia. "Ginny you said you knew who took Derek."   
Ginny sat up a little straighter. "Yes I do.." she glanced at Harry. "Draco has him."  
Harry's ears started ringing. Draco Malfoy? As in his ex enemy?   
"Yeah that was the name." Stiles mumbled. "Weird name."   
"How did you figure this out Ginny?" Asked Harry calmly.   
Ginny fidgeted with her hair. "I spoke to him. We need all the allies we can get."   
"Why would Draco take Derek? Also how are we gonna find them?"   
"Harry love." Ginny smiled at him "Draco's where he always is. We just need to go to Malfoy Manor, and talk to him to get information."   
Stiles very suddenly slapped the table. Harry and Annabeth jumped. "Welp. We're off to see a guy with a horrible name. Who's excited?"


	8. Malfoy Manor

Ginny knocked on the mahogany door.  
Draco, a 39 year old, slim man with a white blonde hair. Answered it.   
"Draco." Ginny said. "I need to talk to you."   
Draco looked at her with caution. "I think I know what about. Come in. Scorpius is asleep as is my wife."

Ginny followed him inside the big dark mansion there were pictures of relatives who have pasted on, and of photos of Draco and his wife and child. In one of them they were laughing as if caught off guard by the camera. 

Ginny smiled at it. It was the first she felt that Draco has really changed and not the same bully he once was.   
Draco caught her looking. He smiled fondly.   
"That's a good one isn't it? For the first time I at peace." He paused. "Follow me. I have a feeling this is what you're talking about."   
Ginny followed him up the stairs. And into the third bedroom on the right.   
She gasped. There he was, Derek. Passed out. He seemed to be okay. She rushed to him and felt his pulse. It was weak but there.   
"Draco it was you that took his body." Ginny said, she looked at him. "Why?"   
His grey eyes were calculating. " I was there that night. I was watching from afar. I promised his mother Talia that'd I'd take care of him. I owe her. Bless her soul."  
"What did you do?"   
"It was back when Voldermort was still in control. Remember when I was a death eater?"   
Greyback threatened to turn me if I didn't do what voldermort asked. Talia intervened. She fought him off for me." He paused. She made me promise that I would do a favor for her one day. So when she came back to England. 10 years ago she made me promise I'd look after her children. I obliged because I felt it was my duty."   
Ginny wrapped here head around this. "But why keep it a secret? Why not tell us?"   
"Because, I knew Harry wouldn't trust me. To be perfectly frank I'm surprised you're here at all."  
She looked at Derek again. He was sleeping peacefully in a bed that was too small for him. But Draco has taken care that he was warm. She saw.   
" Well, we need allies. I figured you'd be our best bet. I need to tell Scott that he still alive Scott thinks he's dead. He blames Harry."   
Draco tilted his head. "Why would you think I'd be your best bet?" 

"Because." Said Ginny. "You know more about the dark arts then any of us. Even Harry. I have a suspicion that WAW is using it." 

Draco looked at the picture of his wife and son. "Bring the McCall pack here. I'll be waiting for you."

——- present day———

"So." Scott said. "You've been spying on us?"   
Draco looked at him after telling them the meeting with Ginny. They were in the Malfoy's living room a fire at the hearth was burning and Stiles, Lydia, Annabeth and Lydia were all on one couch. Harry, Ginny, Malia and Scott were on the other. a fire was lit in the fire place in front of them.

It was a cold and dark October evening and Astoria and Scorpius were at the dining room table playing cards as not to disturb this meeting. Astoria was a very pretty and kind lady with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. Her son scorpius made Scott laugh, Harry noticed. He was great with him.

"I don't like to use the word, "Spy." But I did keep a close watch on Derek for his mother, Talia."

Stiles spoke up for the first time. "Because she saved you in 1996." 

Draco nodded, "I owed her a debt. One I cannot repay." He was silent for a moment. 

"Where is he now?" Asked Lydia. "Is he here?" 

Malia sniffed the air. "He is here. Isn't he Draco?"

"I've been keeping him safe for you Ms.-"

"Malia." 

"Malia." Draco nodded. 

"Can we see him?" Asked Annabeth. 

"I'm afraid-" Draco started. 

"It's okay Draco." said a voice 

At the top of the stairs stood a man who looked like he lost too much weight in a short matter of time. His eyes tired but alert. 

"DEREK!" Annabeth shrieked. She rushed to the top of the stairs to hug him. 

Derek embraced her back and chuckled into her hair. 

Derek and Annabeth went downstairs arm in arm. 

The others stared in shock. Scott was the first to rise. "Derek."

Derek smiled at him and said. "hey guys. I know that you have questions but I need you to know Draco and his wife nursed me back to health. My wound is even gone." He lifted up his shirt. I faint scar was near his heart jagged and long. 

"But then why all the secrecy?" asked Stiles. "Why would you hide that he was here?"

"and alive." Lydia added. 

Draco exhaled through his nose. "I had too. I knew Harry wouldn't trust me and I certainly knew that the McCall pack would be suspicious of me." 

"Maybe you don't know as much as you thought." said Scott. "We would have thanked you for saving him. But instead you let us think it was Harry who killed him." 

Draco bowed his head. "You're right. As soon as Ginny told me of your suspicions I wanted a meeting with you." 

"You're right about one thing." Said Harry. "I wouldn't have trusted you." 

Ginny sighed. "I know you two don't have the greatest history together but can you for one second Harry try to be civil?"

The air in the room was tense as harry looked at his wife with anger. The McCall pack and the Malfoy's including Scorpius were staring. 

"You know what he's done Ginny! What he put us through." 

"Yeah! When we were teens! We're in out thirties now as time to let it go!

"I can't knowing he was in a gang designed to kill me." 

"Oh my god you're so selfish! He's moved on. I've moved on, you should move on too!" 

"HE TRIED TO KILL ME."

"EVERYONES ALWAYS TRYING TO KILL YOU AREN'T THEY? HE. IS. A. BETTER. PERSON. NOW."

Harry was fuming. Why couldn't she understand that people like Draco they don't change they don't suddenly have a change of heart. Draco's heart was filled with hate and Harry knew it. 

"alright." Stiles laughed nervously. "Obviously some tension here. nothing a cold beer can't fix Am I right?" 

"Despite what harry thinks." Said Scott. "I'm willing to trust this guy." He turned to Draco. "If there's anything you think will help us take down WAW. We need to know now." 

Draco Stayed silent for a minute. "There's one thing we can use against them. WAW is a big organization. We need an Army. Perhaps... Dumbledore Army can reunite?" 

Harry was still angry. But He saw what Draco was saying. Draco was right. If They were going to win this thing they needed an Army. 

"what's Dumbledore's army?" Scott asked. 

"And who's Dumbledore?" Malia added. 

"I'll explain later." said Harry irritably. "As much as it pains me to say this but Draco's right it's time to reunite Dumbledores Army."


	9. Dumbledores Army

Two days later the McCall pack and the Weasley family and some members of the original Dumbledores army made it to Malfoy Manor. Some, were even new members hand picked by harry and Scott, this was a meeting of importance and they needed all the help they could get. Inside the house were food drinks and television going on in the background. 

You cant live in the 21st century and not have a smart tv, Harry thought, He was still mad at his wife for siding with Draco. He was mad that she went behind his back and consulted him without telling Harry first.

He was fuming when he heard:

"Hey man you okay?" 

Harry turned and saw Stiles. Stiles was tall and lanky not unlike Ron his best friend. the only difference was Stiles had dark brown Hair and brown eyes while Ron had red hair and blue eyes. 

Harry smiled at him. "of course I'm okay Stiles."

Stiles looked at him uncertainly. "I dunno you seemed a little peeved. It's girl trouble am I right? I get it. Sometimes me and Lydia have dumb arguments too. However you have to know what you value more. You're wife? or dumb arguments that can easily be resolved."

"I just wish she respected me enough to tell me what was going on."

Stiles put a hand on his shoulder. "Man, she does respect you. A lot. You're her entire world I mean from what I've been told you've been in love since you were sixteen! that's a long time! Sh e knew how you'd react. Thats why she didn't tell you; and for the record I think Dracos a good guy. He's a little gloomy a little dark but hey aren't we all?"

Stiles started to walk away, then he turned around and put a finger to his lips. "And Harry? Everyone in the pack has a made mistakes. Even Scott. But we made a deal to give everyone a second chance. I think Draco deserves that much."

"Alright everyone! Gather around!" Yelled Ginny. She was sitting at the head of the table. Everyone quickly got to their seats. 

"The reason for this meeting is simple. WAW is hunting our fellow werewolves." she paused. "If you think that they are right in this. If you think Werewolves should be persecuted. Then you can LEAVE!" She glared harshly at everyone looking them straight in the eyes. When no one responded, Perhaps they were scared of her, she sat down satisfied. 

Harry couldn't help but have a sense of pride. He was reminded yet again, of why he fell In love with her. 

"Um." Scott spoke up. "Yeah, So wizards are trying to get rid of us for good. We have a young one here who couldn't even go to her own wizarding school in America because they thought she was dangerous. The shift. its under control. all of ours are."

"I'm sorry." Said a man in the back. Everyone turned to look at him. 

This man had a mustache a looked to be in forties. 

"I'm sorry and you are?" Asked Harry. 

"Phillip. Call me Phil. Anyways. The Shift?" 

"Yes thats when they turn into werewolves. I've never seen a werewolf who could take control like they can. They're not dangerous."

"For new Betas." Said Scott. "It's harder. They must learn to control they're shifts. but eventually they do."

"And what are we supposed to do until then? Just let them roam free?" Asked Phil. 

"No." said Stiles "We teach them. How do you think Annabeth learned? It's not easy but they do it."

A murmur was heard at the table as this information sank in. 

Some glanced wearily toward each other. 

Harry could see that some of these people needed to be convinced. Especially Phil.

"If you lot don't like what you're hearing." Harry said. "And need to be convinced, we're not going to try to convince you, you either believe in the cause which is to stop WAW. going in. Or get out." 

"Oh I want. stop WAW." said Phil. "They took my werewolf daughter. to Who knows where. I was heartbroken. I'm certain shes dead. All because she didn't have Scott to help her with the shift. 

"Oh She's not." said Draco. He was standing in the corner. In the shadows. "WAW has taken the werewolves captive. I'm sure of it."

"Why?" Asked Bill weasley. 

"Because they don't want them dead. They're using them as bait. For us."

"How do you know so much?" Asked George Weasley suspiciously. 

"I have a man on the inside."

"Who's that exactly?"

"Don't worry about it weasel." 

George got up and Draco smirked. 

"Stop George!" Shouted Ginny. "And Draco come on! I just convinced them you're a good guy."

George Sat down still fuming. 

"My apologies. My dear Ginny." said Draco.

"Okay." Said Stiles. "Do you have any ideas where they can be Drake?

Draco looked surprised at this nickname but didn't seem to mind.

"Um, Well. they could be somewhere in the ministry. In the vault of secrets"

Ginny and Harry collectively groaned. 

The vault of secrets was a very huge place. And only authorized people were allowed to get in. 

"If It's in the Vault of secrets that could mean the governments involved too." sighed Bill. 

"alright so it's settled." Scott said. We raid the V-O-S. and get Phils daughter back."

"It's a trap. Said Lydia. " I just have this feeling that not all of us is gonna come back alive."

"If Lydia says someone dies then I don't want to go." Said Malia.

"Why does it Matter if this woman says we're going to die?" 

"She's a banshee!" Percy exclaimed, Wow! A banshee!"

"We're going no matter what." Said Scott. WTIHOUT anyone dying."

"I guess thats that on that!" Said Ginny. 

harry didnt have good feeling about this. But alas! he was outnumbered. 

"Early tomorrow morning we meet here." said Draco.


End file.
